Chronicles of the Leaf: Bonds of the Generation
It was their last mission before promotion to jonin. The three girls were sure that it was an easy mission too. However, the mission proved to be dangerous and even the girls' combined efforts weren't enough. Nochi was killed brutally. They successfully killed the enemy when Fuyuki entered Clairvoyance Burst Mode. They set up camp to rest as they expired their chakra. Fuyuki tried everything but even her Unmei Seigan wasn't enough to save Nochi. All she could do was fix up her body so it didn't look like she was brutally killed. Crying tears of blood, both Fuyuki and Aki returned home, working together to carry Nochi's body. Fuyuki dug a grave using her Torrent Release: Azure Dragon Fang. Using the same design as her father, she covered the grave using Kuraokami and carved Nochi's name using Amaterasu. Soon, her father recommended a new team member. Fuyuki, her eyes still bleeding, said, "Who is it?" Ryo said, "His name is Hokori Uzumaki." Fuyuki's eyes glowed with anger, "Someone's whose name is pride? I probably won't get along with someone like that." Ryo held up his hands and said, exasperatedly, "Just try him out! Oh, here he comes now." Ryo's purple eyes glinted as the boy walks in. Hokori walks into the room where the team currently was, with his headphones around his neck. "Wow, two girls on the same team as me. Gotta add more caution when I do or say anything," he said with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Huh?!" Fuyuki said, "You want me to cast a genjutsu on ya?!" "Hey, Hey." Hokori said nervously, "I really don't want any trouble. We're gonna be teammates, ya know." Fuyuki let out her aura of sexiness and put her hair behind her ear. She sighed, "Fine. Just don't make any moves on me or Aki." "Um..." he said, trying to resist his pervy urges, "Ok fine. What are your names anyways?" Fuyuki said, "My name's Fuyuki Haru. That's my dad. This is my teammate Aki Yamanaka." Aki, who was wearing her blue yukata today, said "Yo." She waved her hand in a way which caused her E-cup breasts to bounce around. She noticed this and flushed red, "Whoops! Sorry! I promise I'm not trying to seduce you or anything!" Hokori has a face on, like he's trying to hold something in really hard. If it weren't for his dark skin, he would be a bright red. "You're alright. My name is Hokori Uzumaki. I hope we can become good friends on our next mission." He turns around to Inojin, "Speaking of next mission, what is it?" Inojin said, "We're going to investigate Iwagakure. Apparently, the daimyo has been assassinated. We're going to investigate on who murdered him. Fuyuki, I'm counting on you to find clues. Aki, I'm counting on your surveillance." Hokori looks at Inojin with a confused glare, "Not to seem like the smarty but I assume I'll be backup or a decoy." A sweat drop goes down the side of his head. Fuyuki thinks, Is this guy trying to piss us off? Aki looked at Fuyuki an said, C'mon, Fuyuki. It's okay. I doubt this guy has the courage to make a move on us. Fuyuki sighed, Fine, Aki. Just don't lower your guard. Fuyuki said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hokori gives of a menacing smirk. "Alright, guess a girl gotta show her dominance in the group, not trying to be rude." He walks out the room with his hands behind his head trying to act as casual as possible while a rave is going off in his head. "You know I can read your thoughts, right?" Fuyuki said. "I also can read your thoughts so you can't make a move on us," Aki said, "So don't even try, 'kay?" Memory crash, Inner Hokori: *clap* "so looks like you messed up, I'm in your sub-cocnsience so don't worry they can"t hear me. Testing testing 1, 2, 3?" Hokori walks with the poker face of history. They took off through the forest to Iwagakure. Fuyuki and Aki surrounded Hokori. They put their arms around him and Fuyuki said, "So, you seem like a hot guy. Tell me, what do you feel when you have to sexy girls on your team?" Hokori tried to hold a smile but is slowly failed. Turning his head, he says "It like a distraction I'm constantly watching." IH: "At least you didn't say a bad one liner or 'It's like sunshine and candy and the best day ever'. I would have slapped you for that." "So," trying to change the subject before he gets trapped in seduction, "what are you two abilities?" "I'm a power hitter," Fuyuki said, "because of my dōjutsu and I'm also a healer because of my dōjutsu as well. I also seduce because of my body." Aki added, "I'm more of a sensor because of my lineage. I also seduce too, although I'm not as sexy as Fuyuki." Fuyuki said, "Girl, you're as sexy as I am.. Don't just go and overestimate me." "I would have to disag-" IH: "Shhhh!". Noticed that he got a little off topic, "I am a Ninjutsu user that likes to overpower my opponent with Water Release and Lightning Release. I also have the Sharingan to boot just incase things get rough. Trained a lot with these eyes and not planning to lose them anytime soon." IH:"Nice speech." "Hey, man," Fuyuki said, "I have the Mangekyō Sharingan. I'm planning to take my sister's eyes soon. I have a Kekkei Genkai called the Torrent Release and I also have the Suijin." Hokori gave a quick chuckle. "I've heard of that before, never seen it though. So... How about you Aki? What's your Kekkei Genkai?" "I'm not sure you should call it a 'Kekkei Genkai' but it's a flaming, explosive version of Super Beast Imitation Drawing called Super Beast Imitation Drawing: Inferno," Aki explained "Looks like I have a pretty diverse team. I normally like going to missions as a team but I haven't been in one for a pretty long time." Hokori said. The two girls latched onto Hokori and said, "Hey, but still... You got some sexy girls on your team. You still dodged our original question." Hokori's face turns a reddish-brown and stops moving. "Why are you doing this to me?" Hokori uttered with teeth shut, trying to hold in the laughter inside. They backed off. The two girls began whispering. "Aki, it seems this will be a bit tough," Fuyuki whispered. Aki replied, "Agreed. But no one's shaken off our seduction. He'll fall for it soon enough." They then charged ahead. Fuyuki yelled behind her, "Better hurry up, honey! We're going ahead!" Aki also yelled, "Yeah, what she said, darling!" They looked at each other, winked and burst out laughing as they rushed ahead. "Hey! Wait up," Hokori yelled. He starts to run after them and activates his Sharingan just incase they try to split up. IH: "This isn't a game, it's a mission! Why are they doing this!?" Hokori starts to catch up with the two girls. ---- Soon, they arrived in Iwagakure. Suddenly, Fuyuki yelled, "Stop!" Startled, her teammates and Inojin stopped short of the village entrance. Inojin asked, "What? What do you sense, Fuyuki?" She was silent as her eyes darted back and forth. Above!? She looked up and was met at sword point. She reacted just in time, activated Clairvoyance Sage Mode and crossed the offending sword with a rod. She then sensed someone else, diving straight for Hokori. She yelled, "Hokori, look out!" Hokori jolts out the way before a ninja covered in all black could catch him from behind. Before anyone could attack him, the ninja vanished. "Thanks for the heads up Fuyuki," Hokori said,"Looks like they already know we're here though. Better make sure we stay on guard for now on." "Oh, yeah," Fuyuki said, flashing her Mangekyō Sharingan, "Aki, surveillance." Aki nodded, "Yeah. Super Beast Imitating Drawing!" Black snakes and mice appeared and they scampered off. "We'd better lay low like Hokori pointed out. Hey, Fuyuki! Better deactivate that Clairvoyance Sage Mode." Fuyuki glowed bright red and deactivated her magenta chakra mode. She then stuck her tongue out at Hokori. He sticks his stuck out back at Fuyuki quickly. "We should probably find out a way to get data without getting us caught." Hokori stated, "Keep a low profile and always stay on your feet just in case those ninja comes back again. Well, Inojin-sensei, what should be our transaction for here?" Inojin was about to answer when Fuyuki cleared her throat, "Technically, you just said what Inojin-sensei was supposed to say." She then pulled them back and formed a transparent cage with her Kuraokami. She made sure no one could see them from the outside but they could see what's going on outside clearly. Then, Aki jumped on Hokori and plastered him on the wall. "Woah!" Hokori yelled, "What the heck is going on!?" Hokori didn't want to be rude and push Aki to the other side of the cage. "Umm... Aki? What are you doing?" She put her finger on his lips and whispered, "Shh." She went and kissed the boy. Fuyuki turned and her face exploded in red. Aki thought, What am I doing? I can't control my impulses! "A-a-a-aki?" Fuyuki stammered, "Wha-wha-what are you doing???" She broke away from the boy and said, "I don't know! My body moved on it's own!" Hokori stayed silent. IH: "Wha. Just. Happened!!!! Why would she pull a move like that out of thin air! There isn't a candle lighten with flower petals raining everywhere! But like WHY!?" Hokori shook his head and acted like that didn't happen. "So uh..." Hokori stuttered from shock of what just happened, "Inojin, what do we do next?" Inojin, also surprised by what happened, cleared his throat, "Well, it seems as if we can't use surprise anymore. This plan seems to be intertwined with another murder. I just received word that the daimyo of the Land of Fire had also been assassinated." Fuyuki summed it up, "So, basically, we have to split into two teams?" Inojin said, "You took the words out of my mouth. Fuyuki, go with Hokori. I'll take my daughter." Aki was about to protest when Fuyuki put her hand on her lips. "You can continue your antics when you return home. Just wait until then!" Fuyuki admonished. I can't believe I'm stuck with the chatter box on this one. "Come on Fuyuki, let's go with the original murder." Hokori says while walking away from the group. Fuyuki said, "I know you think I'm a chatterbox but I'm the quiet one. You should see Aki run her mouth back home. Anyway..." She turned around and created shadow clones to follow Aki. She looked at Hokori, who was raising an eyebrow. "Gotta keep watch on her," Fuyuki shrugged. ---- Fuyuki led Hokori by the hand into the village. Even with Fuyuki's eyes, she couldn't sense any life force. She then used her other eyes to check for bodies. "Hokori," Fuyuki stated, "I think we have a serial killer on our hands." "Naw we have a basic murderer!" Hokori said sarcastically. Hokori makes a few Earth Clones that would be still be in a base mud to go ahead and behind them to see if any one was spying or sneaking up on them. "It doesn't seem like anyone is nearby. But my clones can't use their Sharingan to look further ahead of them. Let's keep moving." "Yeah," Fuyuki agreed. Soon, they arrived at the place where the Tsuchikage resides. Fuyuki peered through the walls and saw no one. She breathed a sigh of relief. At least our murderer isn't insane enough to go after the Tsuchikage. "Anyway, Hokori, let's head to the daimyo's home now," Fuyuki stated, "Maybe we'll find more clues there." 6 "Good idea," Hokori said. As they were walking to the daimyo's house, a fate footstep is heard. It was so brief that it seemed like no one. I feel like someone is following me. Hokori thinks with slit caution in his steps. A few more fate steps are heard but are ore noticeable. Hokori stops Fuyuki and uses his Sharingan to check the area. No one was seen. "Did you hear those steps?" Hokori proclaims. Fuyuki strained her eyes. "I don't sense life force though. Someone must have used Limbo: Border Jail or some other jutsu like that. Either that or it's Edo Tensei." Suddenly, Fuyuki was held down. She looked at her feet and noticed too late the White Zetsu. What?! They should not EXIST anymore! What's going on here?! She channeled her Chidori into her legs, electrocuting it. She activated Clairvoyance Sage Mode and took to the skies, with Hokori in tow. Hokori looks down as he sees a pack of White Zetsu holding there hands up. It was immediately seen that these Zetus didn't look the same as normal ones. They were mutated in a way, some having extra limbs or grotesque forms. "These aren't your normal Zetsus that are extinct," Hokori stated, "Maybe these are the victims of the murderer and this has come out of them." Who or what can do such a thing? Fuyuki squinted at them and confirmed Hokori's hunch. "You're right, Hokori. I can tell from their chakra that they are the citizens of Iwagakure." Her eyes cocked to her left and she turned around, crossing rod with kunai. The hooded figure said, "Good for you to sense me. You have some nice eyes." The figure then flashed her eyes on Fuyuki. She quickly realized it was genjutsu and activated her Mangekyō Sharingan, breaking through. She then formed a footing with her Truth-Seeking Balls. Falling onto one knee, she panted. "Wow!" the figure congratulated, "You even broke through my genjutsu. Those are some fine eyes you got." Fuyuki gritted her teeth, "Who are you?!" The figure sighed, "*sigh* Well, you're gonna die soon anyway. Might as well tell you my name. I'm Heiwa Chinoike." Fuyuki's heart skipped a beat. Chinoike?! she thought. Before she could question her, Heiwa ditched. Fuyuki's Clairvoyance Sage Mode deactivated, as she lost consciousness, and both Hokori and Fuyuki fell through the sky. "Fuyuki!" Hokori yelled trying to wake her up. Hokori quickly thought of a way to not fall on the ground with the Zetsu. The first thing he did was awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan, form a Susanoo Clock, and fly with her to a safe place. Once they land, Hokori tries to wake Furuki up by using a weak Chakra Explosive Orb enough that it won't do serious damage. Fuyuki nearly drove a rod straight through Hokori. "Boi, what'd you do that for? My Seigan's enough to recover from fainting!" "Look I didn't even know you had a Seigan," Hokori lying though his teeth. "At least we found out who the murderer is, let's report back to Captain Inojin and Aki. Let's hope their safe." "Agreed," Fuyuki got up only to collapse back to her knees. Ugh... That genjutsu really drained me. What strong genjutsu prowess! I better watch my back. She looked at Hokori who was about to say something and she stated, "I'm fine. Let's go find Sensei and Aki." As Hokori and Fuyuki were traveling through Iwagakure, Heiwa appears in front of them. "A strong one, I see," she said with a devious smirk on her face "And to think someone can break out of my Genjutsu, what a surprise." Two large mutated Zetsus appear behind her. "Take care of these two would ya?" She then vanishes before either one of them could say anything to her. "Tch," Fuyuki said, "Crafty lady." She activated Blaze Release: Chidori and ran through the grotesque people. She whispered, "I'm so sorry." She unfeelingly removed her hands and told Hokori, "C'mon, let's go. "Right!" Hokori and Fuyuki keep going through Iwagakure going pass more Zetsus. "Do you see Aki or Sensei yet?" He said while trying to keep his cool. "Not yet." The two crossed the border into the Land of Fire, going in the direction of home. Then, an ink crow appeared. Fuyuki opened a scroll and the crow landed onto the scroll. It changed to a letter. It was very messily written, very unlike Aki. "We weren't enough for that girl?!" Fuyuki growled, which was also unlike her, "She had to go and kidnap my sensei, too?! I ain't ever gonna forgive that bitch!" Fuyuki stormed off in the direction of where the crow came from. Hokori follows Fuyuki, making sure she doesn't go in head first into anything. IH: "How Aki can send a message out to us and the lady letting her do it? I don't think this is a regular SOS." Hokori makes 4 Earth Clones to slip up just incase there is a ambush or for extra backup against Heiwa. "Let's just hope they aren't Zetsus when we get there," Hokori said. "I know what you're thinking," Fuyuki stated, "Aki isn't the kind of person to write a letter mid-battle. She also isn't the kind of person to write letters when someone is watching." Fuyuki sighed and looked at the sky. Please be okay, Aki. I won't stand losing another team member! "I can use my Amatsujūjiro to make a portal straight to them," Hokori stated. "I can't sense Chakra but if you can, trying finding a way for me to also sense them and I'll make a portal straight to them." Hokori activates his Mangekyō Sharingan on his left eye and stops Fuyuki. "Okay, I guess you're going to be a little useful," Fuyuki sighed. She deactivated her own Mangekyō and said, "Lead the way, handsome." "I'll try to get their general area with my Sharingan and use a portal to get there." Hokori explains. He forces his eye trying to see at least one of their chakra that looked the same. Got one! He opened a portal large enough for both of them to fit and on the other side were ruined of a village outside of Iwagakure. "Ladies fi-." Hokori went down on one knee and put his hand over his left eye before he could finish his comment. Fuyuki immediately activated Spring Release: Regenerative Healing Technique and placed it over Hokori's eye. Fuyuki joked, "I guess the both of us have to watch for Mangekyō Sharingan backlash, huh?" Hokori chuckled, "Nice one. I haven't used my Mangekyō Sharingan in a year so the backlashes was hard." Hokori gets back up on his feet. "As I was saying, Ladies first." Fuyuki walks through the portal and realizes that she can sense Aki's life force. She then followed it until she saw Aki. She was crucified on a cross, tied around her arms and legs. Luckily, she had no nails driven through her hands and feet. Fuyuki ran up to her, "Aki!" Aki groaned, "No! Fuyuki, stay away. Don't come any closer!" Heiwa appeared around a corner and applauded. "Wow! I can't believe I've been found this quickly. You have some nice eyes." Fuyuki said, "Nah, it was him." She jolted a finger in Hokori's direction. "It's nice to have him around." Heiwa said, "Wow! Didn't even know dude had a Mangekyō. Surprising." Fuyuki yelled, "What have you done to Aki and Inojin-sensei?!" Heiwa smirked, "Well, as you can see, I crucified Aki and as for that pale guy, I impaled him and am using him to empower my soldiers." Fuyuki gritted her teeth. "If Sensei is dead, you won't be the only one who dies." Heiwa laughed, "Hmm... I'd like to see you try and kill me." The two girls ran at each other and began swinging swords so fast that even Fuyuki couldn't follow. Aki saw this and groaned, "No, Fuyuki. Stop!" Heiwa forced out, "Yeah, you should listen to her." Fuyuki retorted, "Not on my life!" They continued clashing. Hokori backs up and tries not to get caught in the turmoil. He begins to link his chakra with his Sealing Gourd. Aki! I know you can hear me. I'm gonna try to free you but look, you gotta find a way to keep Heiwa stationary long enough so I can use the Mafūba on her. I'll notify one of my Earth Clones to get Captain Inojin or at least see where he is. Hokori goes down on one knee and pulls out a water shuriken that looks like a normal one from his pocket. Aki looked up and heard Hokori. What is it, Hokori? I can't do anything right now!